This invention relates to a circuit card insertable into a card cage of an electronic system and, more particularly, to a lockable latch and switch actuator assembly for such a circuit card.
Modern electronic systems equipment, such as for telecommunications purposes, is often constructed as modular circuit cards inserted into guide slots of mechanical card cages, or shelf units, for engagement with a backplane mounted to the shelf unit at the inward ends of the guide slots. The outward edge of each circuit card is fastened to a faceplate assembly which holds a latch engagable with cooperating structure of the shelf unit to releasably retain the circuit card in the shelf unit. The locking mechanism for the latch typically includes a locking clip or button that protrudes out of the face of the latch. This can be unsightly and also decreases the space available for labeling of the circuit card. It would therefore be desirable to provide such a latch wherein the locking mechanism is less obtrusive.
A circuit card of the type described typically has mounted thereon a proximity switch which is actuated when the latch is in the position where it engages the cooperating structure of the shelf unit. Such a switch is typically activated through a direct force applied by the latch during the insertion operation of the circuit card into the card cage and is susceptible to being damaged by this direct force. It would therefore be desirable to provide a switch actuation mechanism which is not damaging to such a proximity switch.